


The Pottercraft Incident

by Daryll_B_Consequences



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryll_B_Consequences/pseuds/Daryll_B_Consequences
Summary: This is no joke a dream I had 2 years ago. Prophetic.





	The Pottercraft Incident

I came to in a large room. The walls were made of dirt. I was aware of being underground. A double minecraft door is only exit. I knew we came in but I cant remember how. I was suddenly aware of being there with the cast of Harry Potter, circa Chamber of Secrets. It's me, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. I felt like I was an established member of the group. I belonged there. Me, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to check the minecraft door. Neville was a little bitch and was too scared to go so he stayed behind. We entered a mineshaft. It became apparent that we are in minecraft. The blocks were too big, making them dangerous to go down but we needed to escape. Harry said "We're in Minecraft!" Ron said "Bloody hell, Harry! What's Minecraft?" Hermione began a diatribe on the history of Minecraft. I zoned out, enjoying being in Minecraft with my friends Harry Potter and Crew. As we go further down, we sensed an evil presence I was immediately aware was Herobrine and then we scurried up the almost sheer wall in seconds, spurred on by pure adrenaline. When we got back hundreds of creepy dolls attacked the Potter crew and violently murdered them in front of me, keeping me alive so I could spread their message of terror. They hung Harry against a minecraft oak wood wall in full Jesus pose and wrote on the wall in his blood "HERE LIES HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED." I woke up crying out of fear and mourning.


End file.
